


The Problem with Team Names

by alphera



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphera/pseuds/alphera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt. "Post-movie. They may be enemies now, but God help anyone who tries to mess with Charles that isn't one of Magneto's gang. Basically, Erik monitoring Charles's safety/happiness from a distance and going apeshit on anyone that so much as gives Charles a dirty look."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Team Names

When Mystique starts talking about team names in their little kitchen and starts spewing cheesy idealistic shit with words like “brotherhood” cropping up, Emma rolls her eyes. Because, as much as Magneto likes to plan his little liberation-from-the-humans thing, the rest of the time all he does is put everyone on Xavier monitoring duty. Apparently, the others agree with her. Riptide and Azazel aren’t exactly the type to joke or snipe, so for either one of them to say something? It means something.  
  
“If we were to have a name,” Azazel says, “it should have your brother’s name in it.”  
“Like the Brotherhood Sworn to Protect Charles Xavier.” Riptide continues, oddly serious.  
“What spiffy little nickname did you give him again? Professor X? So I guess that makes us Stalkers-X, or X-Guards. X-Ninjas if you feel like adding a little adventure.”  
  
Mystique laughs, and can’t deny any of it. She knows that just last week Magneto had gotten Azazel to take him to someone who had mocked Charles for being in a wheelchair. She knows for a fact that Magneto has kept the teeth fillings he so lovingly pulled out of the man.  
  
“We kind of are, aren’t we? His secret ninja-bodyguard team.”  
  
When the Brotherhood of Mutants grows, some of the new members hear the Originals refer to themselves as the “X-team,” and assume it means that they’re the special forces somehow assigned to deal with the powerful telepath that has not only refused to join them but has also spent much of his life fighting against them. None of the older ones correct this assumption. After all, they _are_ assigned to deal with Professor X – just not in the way the others think.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from [livejournal](http://alphera.livejournal.com).
> 
> [Prompt ](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=194342#t194342) from [1stclass_kink](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com).


End file.
